


Thanks DJ

by Thelastpilot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastpilot/pseuds/Thelastpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino wants to get the perfect gift for Alya come Christmas time, and Adrien has an idea of how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks DJ

“Hey Nino you alright? You seem sorta out of it.”

Nino looked up from his shoes, paying attention to his best friend for the first time in a few minutes, smiling apologetically.

“Yeah I’m good, sorry.”

“I don’t believe you,” Adrien challenged him, frowning a little as they walked towards gym. Adrien watched his friend carefully as he sighed, shifting the strap of his messenger bag and looking ahead. “You can tell me, is something up?” Adrien pressed, holding the door to the locker room open for the two of them.

“I- yeah. No, everything’s fine I’m just…” Nino trailed off, frowning in concentration as he walked to where his locker was, Adrien forgoing his own to follow behind him and lean against the wall with his arms crossed.

Nino put in his combination and placed his bag inside, sighing as he stared at the empty back of the compartment for a second trying to collect his thoughts. “I’m stumped. I have literally no idea what to get Alya for Christmas and she’s leaving for a family thing on Friday when break starts. I’ve got two days to figure something out but I- I don’t want it to be stupid. What could I even get her though? I can’t afford to buy her a new phone or anything and she mostly spends her time researching stuff to report on and Ladybug and Cat Noir and stuff. What can I do, like, buy her ladybug earrings? She’d laugh at me.”

Adrien’s eyebrows shot up when he realized his friends confusion was thanks to their reporting friend. Nino was a fairly easy going guy, excitable and friendly being a pretty good way to describe him. If it had taken him this long to get her something he must really not know what to get her, and was probably unwilling to settle for something easy like a… bear or something.

Alright Adrien wasn’t the best at gifts himself, but he still wanted to help.

“We’re talking about Alya she would probably tease you about most things you could get her, you’re just going to have to accept that.”

Nino groaned and took off his hat to scratch at his hair, grimacing at his bag and refusing to look at his friend. “Yeah you’re right about that. I waited too long to order something, I was procrastinating. I don’t know what to get!”

“You know her better than anyone,” Adrien pointed out, “probably even more than Marinette honestly. What does she like?”

“I’ve known Alya longer,” Nino contradicted, “that does not mean better. And she likes… I don’t know.”

“Yes you do dude, seriously like make a list.”

Nino groaned again, taking off his headphones to put in his locker but just holding them in his hands for a second, trying to think.

“She likes purple and sour candy and stuff, and tech, and blogging and reporting and writing. She likes fall and coffee and pumpkin spiced stuff even if she won’t say so cause it’s too ‘hipstery’ and she _likes_ sweet things but not as much as Marinette thinks because she mostly doesn’t want to turn the Cheng’s down when they offer her stuff. She likes plaid and jackets and beanies and stuff but scarves make her feel stuffy and-“

Nino was on a roll, trying to tick things off and grab ideas from them, oblivious to Adrien’s widening smirk. Nino was lost in thought, his brow furrowed and his hands fidgeting with the cord of his headphones and Adrien could not help but think, ‘Oh my god he is totally in to her.’

It actually should have been obvious, but Adrien was not known for catching on to romance type things very quickly. He knew Nino though, and he knew he would just shut down if he confronted him on it.

“- but like she spends most of her free time working on her blog! And like, she is always talking about Ladybug, how am I supposed to get her a gift that’s as cool as a superhero, you know? Ugh…”

Frustrated, Nino put his headphones down on his bag and started to get changed for gym, Adrien looking away politely as he switched into their warm winter gym gear. The blonde was deep in thought, desperate to help his friend but stuck on something he had said.

‘As cool as a superhero… Alright. I’d have to convince Lady but… well at the very least we could use me but I can’t imagine Lady would say no, she’s pretty down to do things if she thinks it’s funny plus it would make Nino and Alya so happy. There was an akuma just yesterday I’m sure we won’t be busy for a little, I’d have to ask right though…’

Nino was cross, glaring at his tennis shoes when Adrien spoke up.

“Okay I think I can help you but you’ve got to keep this a secret you hear? Like, secret secret.”

Nino looked up and Adrien was trying to look serious, the mischievousness in his eyes not lost on him though. Nino quirked an eyebrow, immediately wary.

“What do you mean?”

Adrien made a show of looking over his shoulder, making sure the coast was relatively clear. Most of the other boys had left already, Adrien most likely to be late since he hadn’t even changed yet.

“Well, you can’t tell anyone, but if you wanted, I could get you a meeting with Cat Noir. If you asked, I bet you he would help you plan a surprise for Alya.”

Adrien had to bite back a smirk when Nino’s jaw dropped, slamming his locker shut and whisper yelling, “You can do what!? How do you know Cat Noir!? Adrien what the hell!”

The model raised his hands in a ‘be quiet’ motion, looking over his shoulder again to emphasis that it was a secret and thoroughly enjoying himself.

“One time Cat Noir and Ladybug saved me during an akuma attack and we ended up talking for a while. He’s pretty awesome, and I know where to find him. It shouldn’t be hard to convince him to go talk to you, and I bet he would be willing to talk Ladybug into helping as well.”

“You know where he’d be!?” Nino nearly shouted again, jumping a bit in place in his excitement. “Does he have like a hideout or something!? How do you know!? Why did you never tell me!?”

“Because you would have told Alya and it’s supposed to be a secret! I only know you won’t tell her now cause it’s a surprise for her.” Adrien was openly smirking now, not dissuading the rumor that he had a hideout because that would be really cool. He should get a hideout, him and Ladybug could hang out there all the time, he had no idea how to go about getting one though. Plus the small landing halfway up the Eiffel tower where they stored blankets and stuff sort of counted as a hideout didn’t it? He needed a cooler one.

“I’m your best friend man, how could you keep such a cool secret from me!?”

Ouch. Adrien felt a stab of guilt with that one, but he shook it off quickly. “He asked me to keep it quiet! I’m telling you now though. I can’t tell you where he is but I can talk to him for you. Where do you want to meet him?”

Nino was in full fanboy mode, overjoyed that his problems were not only resolved in a BIG way but unbelievably excited that he would get to hang out with one of his heroes.

“Holy crap I- today!? I don’t know, like at the park? That’s public right? The one where their statue is.”

Adrien nodded, heading towards his locker and grinning at his friend.

“Okay, I’ll go find him right after school and tell him to meet you at the park at like four. I’ll text you once I’ve seen him and let you know if he said yes.”

“Adrien I can’t freaking believe this!! Alya is going to explode if I can actually pull this off!”

Adrien opened his locker, watching Nino’s victory dance out of the corner of his eye and laughing. “Should be pretty awesome! I’m sure he’ll be down to help.”

“Of course he will be Cat Noir is the coolest!!” Nino cheered, punching the air and continuing to dance, not catching Adrien’s huge smile.

He hated keeping secrets from Nino, but if he could use his identity as Cat Noir to help him out he was absolutely going to.

 

Nino couldn’t stop talking about meeting Cat Noir every time they were alone for the rest of the day, and when school finally ended Adrien made a point of letting Nino see him call off his driver, the action only getting him more excited.

“Yes I have plans until five. I’ll make it to the shoot on time don’t worry, there’s no need to tell my dad. Thanks Nat.”

“Until five?” Nino asked, having been near him through the call.

“Uh yeah,” Adrien covered, “I need to hold the fort down for Cat while he goes to see you and I don’t’ know how long that might take.”

Nino clasped his shoulders excitedly, walking him to the front of the school. “Dude what!? This is so freaking cool snap a pic of the hideout for me!”

Adrien sighed, laughing a little at his enthusiasm. “You know I can’t dude and _don’t tell anyone_ okay? I mean it, it’s a secret. I don’t want to cause trouble for them, being on Ladybug’s bad side doesn’t sound fun.”

He knew from experience that it definitely wasn’t fun, but there wasn’t actually a hideout to compromise so he was fine, he would just need to explain himself as to why there were rumors of one.

“Yeah for sure,” Nino agreed, jumping up and down and laughing excitedly. “I’m so freaking excited text me if he says yes okay? I’m going to go wait at the park!”

Adrien looked at his watch, noting that it was already 3:30 since they had gotten caught up talking to their teacher after school.

“Yeah sounds cool, I gotta head over there though, see ya man, good luck!”

Adrien started to leave, waving goodbye as his friend cheered “You’re the best Adrien!” before running through the snow to get to the park. Adrien couldn’t help but snicker at how big of a fan his friend was. Oh how he would freak out if he knew it was him, on top of being a bit pissed off he imagined.

Adrien walked a few blocks away, walking past stores and wasting his time before sending a text about twenty minutes later.

“A- He said he is down to meet with you. Him just showing up at a park though would attract some attention and if you want to keep it from Alya that wouldn’t be good. He said there’s an alley way across from the park between a café and a bookshop and to meet him there.”

Adrien stood in a different alley way out of sight and waited with an amused smile on his face, chuckling when he got the excited reply of “N- Holy crap okay Thank you SO MUCH for this dude I owe you so big. Is the hideout dope?”

“A- Super dope, but I’m not taking pictures. He is on his way, he just left.”

He waited a few more minutes before checking that there was no one around and opening his jacket.

“Alright Plagg, you ready?”

The small black kwami floated out into the chilly air and shivered a little, but still grinning.

“This is going to be so funny!” Plagg laughed, only cooperating because he was entertained by it.

“Yeah,” Adrien laughed, before declaring, “Claws out!”

One surge of magic later and he was Cat Noir, clambering up the walls of the alley and onto the roof, darting quickly across the city and closing in on his meeting place with Nino. He leapt across the street, waving to a few fans who spotted him before losing them in the maze of roads on his way to the park, grinning the whole way and grateful that his suit kept him sort of warm. He moved with grace, compensating for the slick roof tiles and enjoying the rush of energy. Since he had the mask, he knew he was going to use his secret identity to his advantage and tease Nino a bit.

He landed on top of a bookstore, careful to keep out of sight before making an admittedly showy acrobatic entrance in the alleyway, using his staff to touch down and leaning against a wall with a cat like grin on his face.

“Hey, Nino right?”

His friend was standing into the alley with his back to the park, his mouth wide open and his arms close to his chest as he freaked out a little. Thankfully he didn’t have his phone out, conscious of the secrecy of their meeting.

“W-wow Cat Noir you really came! Holy crap WOW yeah I’m Nino! H-hi!”

Nino darted forward to shake his hand which he returned with equal enthusiasm, ecstatic that he could make his friend so happy when he had spent the morning in a frustrated stupor.

“Of course I came, Adrien made it sound like you could really use the help. So what’s the goal, we trying to impress a girl?”

Cat grinned a little wider when his friend suddenly blushed, retreating down the alley a bit and adjusting the brim of his hat in a self-conscious motion.

“W-what did Adrien tell you?”

Cat chuckled, striding forward and laying his staff across his shoulders.

“Nothing much but I remember the girl he mentioned, the one who runs the Ladyblog. She’s nice, eh?”

Nino looked a little crestfallen, asking suddenly, “Oh man tell me you’re not interested in Alya I can’t compete with a superhero.”

There was a beat of silence before Cat Noir burst out laughing, shaking his head and saying between bouts of laughter, “Oh no- no no I don’t like her she’s all yours buddy. Plus don’t sell yourself short, Adrien speaks very highly of you.”

That seemed to perk his mood back up, bouncing excitedly again. “Adrien’s mentioned me!? Are you guys bros?”

The superhero nodded, clicked his staff back into a smaller size and placing it back on his belt. “We’ve met a few times, he told me a bit about you and I’m sure the reporter would be all about you man.”

He stifled a chuckle at Nino’s blush, the boy kicking at the ground and looking away. “You think?”

“Yeah man!” he encouraged, clapping the boy on the shoulder. “I’ll help you out if I can. What did you want to do?”

Nino rubbed at his neck, pulling his coat around him and still not meeting his eyes.

“Uh well, I was thinking. She’s such a big fan of you and Ladybug, if she could meet you and maybe do like an interview thing and just interact with you she’d probably lose her mind. It would make her really really happy. That’s the important thing, it’s not to look good or anything she doesn’t even have to know it was cause of me honestly she would have Adrien to thank more than me.”

That was surprising. He wouldn’t even need credit? With a soft sense of pride Cat knew Nino’s feelings were a lot farther along than he let on. He was absolutely going to set this up if he could.

“No way man, you deserve the brownie points with this, I am on board with this. Hm…” Cat put a claw to his chin, thinking over a possible plan. “Hang on.”

Nino watched as the black clad cat lifted his baton again and a screen popped out, showing that what he had originally taken for a simple weapon also acted as a phone.

“So cool!” Nino gasped, making Cat smile again before returning his attention to his call. He wasn’t surprised that it didn’t go through, he doubted Ladybug was transformed, but he left a message anyways.

“Hello My Lady~ Listen I’ve got something I want to ask you about, it has to do with that reporter girl who runs the Ladyblog and a favor I want to do for a friend. Call me back when you get this, I can’t wait to hear your voice.” He was smirking as he ended the message, returning his baton to its place once again.

Nino was in the process of freaking out at being considered a friend of _Cat Noir’s_ when the superhero was suddenly looking at him again.

“Alright, I will get Ladybug in on this if I can, so we just need to wait on that one for now. I’ll do my best to get in contact with her by tonight, I assume this is something you would like to do tomorrow? Your school is going on break soon isn’t it?”

Nino nodded quickly. “Yeah, and Alya is going out of town not long after school so sometime tomorrow would be awesome. You have no idea how much I appreciate this and on such short notice you have no idea man thank you so much.”

Cat raised a hand to halt the rambling, smiling happily. “It’s no problem, I’d love to help. When there’s no crime happening it’s not like I’m doing much anyways.”

Nino was so pumped he couldn’t sit still, trading his weight from foot to foot.

Cat spoke again. “Okay assuming Lady helps, which I’m sure she will, what’s the plan?”

Nino froze for a second, unsure of himself once again. “Um, uh I don’t know. Well, we could maybe… well um… We could pick a spot, you and Ladybug could wait there and I could bring her to you? Like ‘Haha surprise superheroes!’ I wouldn’t want to do it at her house, she has a lot of family that would probably swarm you guys. “

Cat nodded, considering it and finding no problem with it. “Sure that sounds-“

Suddenly he was cut off by his phone ringing, drawing both of their attention and making his laugh. “That must be Ladybug that was pretty quick.”

He answered the video call, happy to see his beautiful Lady’s face as she stared at him curiously.

“Hello my lady, thanks for getting back to me so quickly.”

She smirked at him in that way that drove him nuts, responding “Well when I heard that your message was about the reporter I was pretty curious. What’s this about?”

Cat swiveled the view so that Nino could be viewed over his shoulder, the boy waving excitedly at a very surprised Ladybug.

“This is Nino! He is a classmate of Alya’s, the reporter, and he sought me out to ask for my help with a Christmas present for her. He figured that getting a chance to meet and interview the two of us would be the best gift he could get her and I was wondering if you would be available to surprise her sometime tomorrow. I’ve already agreed, I’m a sucker for a love story.” He winked at Nino who went red at the statement, pulling his hat down to hide his face from the increasingly surprised heroine on the line.

“Woah Nino has a thing for Alya?” she blurted out, grinning hugely at how nervous the dark skinned boy was getting, before saying, “That’s great! Of course I’ll help!”

Nino looked up suddenly, his mouth slightly open. “You will?!”

“Absolutely, I know it will make her really happy. I’m on board, when are we doing this?”

Nino was stunned, listening as his two biggest heroes conspired to help him, mutually picking a good place to do it. He had no idea how to react, still getting over that he was even _talking_ to them. They were so freaking cool and down to earth, talking with him like old friends he couldn’t believe it. They were so ready to help, Alya really was going to freak out. God he had this Christmas in the _bag_.

“Earth to Nino,” Cat teased, getting the boy’s attention. He laughed when he apologized, waving it off and keeping the camera angled to include Ladybug. “It’s fine. We were asking, do you think you could get Alya to this Park tomorrow night? It’s cold so not too many people should be in the park so it’ll be just us four, say at eight ish?”

“I can do that!” Nino said quickly, “I can totally do that! Thank you guys so much you really are the greatest!”

“No problem,” Ladybug said warmly, smiling at him. “We love to help, we’ll meet you there.”

“Okay! Okay yeah that should give me enough time to finish my mixtape for her…” he trailed off when he realized both heroes were staring at him with happy smiles.

“You made her a mixtape?! That’s so cute!” Lady cooed, one hand over her mouth. How very Nino of him, of course he would he loved music. Nino became a sputtering mess trying to deny it when Cat Noir put a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s adorable dude, do it. She’ll love it, do you want us to wingman? We’ll do it, right lady?”

“Oh yeah,” she chimed in, overjoyed at this new development even when Nino quickly declined.

“I-I’ll be fine thanks!” He couldn’t imagine a better wingman than Cat Noir but he would definitely not be able to go through with it if he did. Way too much pressure.

“Okay eight o clock tomorrow, we’ll be there,” Lady announced, drawing their meeting to a close.

“Right, okay, thank you again!” Nino managed, Cat starting to back out towards the end of the alleyway.

“No problem man! Work on that tape!” Cat grinned happily strutting down and out of sight, waving goodbye. He kept his Lady on the line, climbing one handed up to the rooftop of the café.

“Hey thanks for backing me up, but before I let you go have you ever thought about us having a hideout? How cool would that be?”

 

 

\--

 

Nino fidgeted on the sidewalk, pulling his jacket close as he waited in the steadily falling snow outside of Alya’s house with his phone in his hand. It was about 7:45, and he was beyond nervous. He wasn’t sure why, how could she disappointed with such a baller gift? It was probably the mix in his jacket pocket that felt like it was burning a hole into his side. Ladybug and Cat Noir had made such a big deal about it, he had done it before! He made playlists for his friends all the time, but he knew this one was a little different. He had been a little braver with his selections, feelings having developed to a point he couldn’t quite shove to the wayside since the last time he had made one. One of the songs was literally titled “A Little More than Friends”.

Alya was such an old friend, he had always been close with her. She was his partner in crime, they butted heads every once in a while but he was still impressed with her every day. She worked so hard and was so passionate about everything, how could he not be. He wasn’t sure when his appreciation of her had… evolved. He didn’t feel inclined to put a stop to it though.

He jolted a little with his nerves when the door to her building opened and she appeared, pulling a beanie over her ears and scanning the street until she saw him.

“Okay DJ,” she smiled, using the nickname that he had always liked, “What’s this surprise you’ve been hyping up? Better be good! I’m freezing my butt just to see it.”

He smiled, his nervousness fading a little. No matter how much his feelings changed he wouldn’t be able to help feeling at ease with her. She really was his oldest friend.

“Oh it’s good, in fact I know it’s gonna be the best gift you get this Christmas it’s that good. Your phone is charged right?”

“Always is,” she responded, following him as he moved out, starting to head north. “We walking there?”

“Yeah it’s a little ways off, but it’s worth it.”

She laughed, falling into step besides him and looking up at the snow falling over them and at the small pile building on the brim of his hat. With a playful smirk she knocked the brim so snow fell in his face, laughing again when he jumped at the sudden chill.

“You want to start this?” he threatened, leaning down to pick some snow up in his gloves, grinning at her devilishly as her eyes narrowed.

“Don’t you-“ but he lunged, shoving a fistful down her jacket before running away, laughing at her sharp gasp.

“You’re dead DJ!” she shouted, running after him as he turned one corner after the next. Eventually though he got tired and she was able to push him into the snow bank, dumping some snow on his face for good measure.

“Okay you win!” he announced his defeat, catching his breath but still smiling, even if he was shivering now.

“I always win!” she laughed, pulling him to his feet and dusting the powder from his jacket. “Are we almost there?”

“Almost,” he answered, a sudden nervousness crossing his face as he felt for something in his jacket. “Uh oh, part of your gift. I made this for you.”

He pulled out the plain CD case and handed it to her, Alya taking it with a smile. “A new playlist? Thanks Nino,” she smiled at him, elbowing him lightly. “Don’t tell me it has more jazz on it.”

“Jazz is an art form, educate yourself,” he huffed, before shaking his head, “And no, I took note of your absolutely wrong opinion and didn’t include any.”

She reached into her bag, saying, “I got you something too.”

She pulled out something red, and after a moment Nino recognized it as an absolutely sick pair of red headphones, over the ear just like he liked.

“Woah holy crap Alya thanks!” he cheered, taking them from her quickly and looking them over, already gushing about the specs.

“They are the nicest ones out right now, you are very welcome,” she smiled, proud of her gift.

He spent the rest of the walk plugging them into his phone, testing them out and hopping as he walked listening to how _perfect_ they were.

“You are the best Alya seriously,” he grinned at her, holding them out. “Try them!”

She returned the grin but shook her head. “I don’t need too it’s cool.”

“Oh come on red looks nice on you, plus this song is awesome!”

Alya’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the compliment, before chuckling and saying, “Okay fine, what song?”

Nino showed her some of his favorites, purposely avoiding some he had put on his mix for her. Eventually though he reclaimed his new headphones, pointing at the gate of the park.

“Okay we’re here.”

“The park?” she asked, looking around. There was nobody around, the cold and late hour putting most people at home. She watched as Nino got slowly more and more excited, walking towards the dry fountain that had long since filled with snow.

“Yup, like I said my gift is pretty awesome.”

“Oh yeah public places are the coolest,” she teased, when suddenly another voice joined them.

“Oh I’ve always liked parks myself, what about you my lady?”

“Love them, this one is a personal favorite of mine, the statue is lovely.”

Alya whirled around, nearly slipping in the snow when she saw the two heroes of Paris grinning at her from their place at the foot of their statue, looking pretty chuffed with themselves.

“I- wha- LADYBUG!” Alya shouted, her mouth hanging open and her brain almost collapsing on itself. “CAT NOIR!”

She watched in disbelief as Nino walked forward, trading a fist bump with Cat who gave her a look that said ‘I know aren’t I great?’

“Merry Christmas Alya,” Ladybug said with a smile, waving at the reporter. “Nino wanted to get you a gift and asked us to surprise you, of course we said yes. Helping put a smile on the face of our biggest fan was something we couldn’t resist.”

Alya was dumbfounded, her hands flying to her mouth as she turned to Nino, her eyes shining with joy. “Nino did you really?”

The boy smiled bashfully, kicking at the snow and nodding. “Merry Christmas Alya.”

“I can’t believe this,” she said in a rush of words, “Ican’tbelievethis oh my god!” She threw her gloves into the snow and fumbled for her phone, ignoring the chill in her fingers and she desperately asked, “Can I have an interview with the both of you, please!? Please!”

“Absolutely!” Cat answered for the two of them, throwing an arm around Ladybug which she shrugged off with a roll of her eyes.

Before she hit record though Alya dashed through the snow and tackled Nino to the ground, hugging him tightly as he gasped from the impact, going slightly red in the face.

‘Bet I can make you blush more,’ she thought just before kissing him on the cheek, pulling back to watch his mind go blank and she laughed.

“You are the best DJ! Thank you so much I owe you forever!”

He was bright red, unable to form a coherent sentence as she clambered back to her feet, grinning down at him while Cat Noir and Ladybug looked on with huge smiles.

She offered a hand, “Need help?”

“I think I’ll just lay here for a while thanks,” he answered with a goofy grin, snickering to himself as he pulled his hat over his eyes. She smiled at that, her hands on her hips as she looked at the dork for a moment more before turning back to the heroes.

“Okay! Let’s do this!”

 

For the next hour Ladybug and Cat Noir answered most questions she threw at them, intentionally dodging questions about their identities with a shake of the head and a smile. They told stories about their adventures, their closest calls, their most dangerous fights and what they loved the most about being heroes. It was all in all the greatest and most in depth interview any reporter would ever get out of the two of them, showing their personalities and humor in a way that had yet to be caught on film. Nino spent most of the time laying in the snow, smiling to himself and waiting patiently to walk her home. Alya ended her footage with a shot of her own face with the heroes in the background.

“This has been the greatest gift to not just me, but the Ladyblog as well! This concludes my talk with not only the super duo of Paris, but also with one of the greatest guys in the whole country!” She angled the camera to show Nino dusting snow off of his pants and letting the final shot be her throwing an arm around his shoulders and smiling into the camera. “Stay tuned for more amazing coverage from yours truly!”

Nino grinned at her as she ended the recording, the confident girl looping her arm through his and regarding the heroes who waited patiently.

“Well I think we’ll say goodnight to the two of you before either of you catch a cold,” Ladybug laughed, doing her best to contain her excitement for her friend, Cat Noir in a similar situation as he gave Nino a thumbs up.

“Thank you so much for this, Merry Christmas to both of you, thank you!”

“Merry Christmas!” Cat called, sitting up from his perch on the statue and catching Ladybug’s hand to kiss. “Shall we start patrol?”

She laughed playfully, pulling back her hand. “Yes, but behave.”

Alya waved goodbye as the heroes vanished into the night, beaming up at Nino as they started for her house. She bounced the whole way there, thanking him a hundred times.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he laughed, still holding her arm as they walked.

“Liked it!? NINO THIS IS AMAZING!”

She gushed the whole way home, hugging him so tightly she stole his breathe once again just before running inside to start editing the video. She sprinted to her room, plugging in her phone to start the download and looking out her window to see Nino still stood outside, grinning to himself like a fool before putting on his new headphones and spinning in place for a moment before strolling off with a skip in his step. She smiled after him, pulling out his CD and putting it in to play, gasping slightly as she read the track list when I popped up.

“A Little More than Friends”

“Wouldn’t we be Good?”

 “Something Right”

“By your Side”

And many others.

She would never admit it in a hundred years, but she brought a hand to her face, feeling the heat in her cheeks and smiling to herself. He was such a dork, but he made her smile more than anyone else. He had looked so happy when he had headed home, and when she started to skim through her footage of the park she giggled when she saw that every time the frame had included Nino, he had been watching her with a soft smile on his face.

In her desk chair late at night Alya chuckled to herself, shaking her head at nothing in particular.

“Merry Christmas DJ,” she said to the darkness of her room, hugging the CD case to her as she got to work editing the post of the century.


End file.
